starskyandhutchgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Policy:Rules
There are five basic rules of . They must be followed by all users at all times. Failure to comply with these basic rules may result in a warning, temporary suspension or permanent ban of IP and/or account from . If you can suggest an alteration to these rules, please discuss it on the talk page. Administrators on reserve the right to block any account that is involved in a breach of these rules for any length of time. If a user performs an action weather it be listed here not listed here which has negative consequences for , its users or other people, Administrators reserve the right to perform judgement on these cases on an individual basis. 1) No vandalism, hacking, spamming, advertising Editing pages in a way that is detrimental to is against the rules. For example: removing useful content, berately introducing mistakes, deliberately 'breaking' the layout of a page or adding irrelevant content. Also, using to promote a website without prior discussion is disallowed, except in the case of official websites or those already approved for use on . "Hacking" , whether that is attempting to gain access to others' user accounts, attempts to gain access to the server or attempts to disrupt the service of will not be tolerated. 2) No pornography or swearing Swearing is only appropriate in quotes. Using words such as fuck, cunt, twat, shit, ass, dick is inappropriate. It has been noted that the age restrictions on the Starsky and Hutch Game are, in most countries M15+, however, there is no swearing in game and as a reault there would be no swearing on this wiki (with the exclusion of quotes) and would never be weather there was swearing or not. For formality, professionalism and decency, swearing is forbidden on . 3) No discrimination or abuse towards members or other people Abusing other users (flaming) is not how members of should conduct themselves. If there is a disagreement, it should be discussed maturely on the Talk page for the disputed article. If a user has done something wrong (such as broken some rules), members should not make fun of nor abuse that user. Discrimination on grounds such as of race, gender or sexual orientation is strictly forbidden, as even light-hearted comments can be very hurtful. These rules also apply to when discussing people who are not members on . 4) Do not post copyright text or images It is tempting to simply copy text from other websites for use on , or to upload images made by others. However, you must comply with the copyright restrictions of everything you post. If there is a breach of copyright on , it will be the user who uploaded the content who is held responsible. However, it is believed that short extracts of content are acceptable. If larger extracts are required, they should be clearly marked as to where they came from. Also, it is believed that it is fair to use screenshots and logos on relevant pages, to assist with a description. 5) No sock-puppetry or user impersonation Impersonating another user is strictly forbidden, whether it be attempting to gain access to their account or creating a similar account. This also applies to falsely claiming to being someone famous or to work for a notable company. Creating multiple user accounts for one person is forbidden, particularly if it is to circumvent a block from the site, to mislead others or to create the illusion of greater support for an issue. 6) Do not post any watermarked images Although this would go under the copyright section, It is important enough to grant a section of it's own. Do not upload an image with a watermark (that is text or a small image on the picture itself explaining where it came from), images with watermarks, however small, will be immidiently removed from articles and deleted. Images with watermarks on them are not ment to be used out of the place in which they are watermarked, also, any attempt to remove the watermark from an image is not tolerated, It is easy to see the signs of an mutilated image! Category:Starsky and Hutch Game Wiki